


Oh Hell No

by SoldiersWar



Series: Oh Hell No [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, bucky barnes smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldiersWar/pseuds/SoldiersWar
Summary: You and Bucky hate each other. Almost any time you’re together you end up fighting. It often turns into explosive fights, and the team is sick of it. Neither of you care. So you, nor Bucky do anything to try to rectify the problem.Especially Bucky.He has a nickname for you that he knows makes you livid.But one day…Something interesting happens.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Oh Hell No [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673470
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Oh Hell No (Pt I)

When you woke up, you automatically had the instinct to not open your eyes.  
“Oh gosh, do not tell me that this is happening to me right now,” you thought to yourself as you continued to keep the will to keep your damn eyes closed, and to numb every sense in your body.  
The second one was impossible.  
You knew that the blankets that you were currently under were not yours. You knew that the direction of the sunlight that you could see through your closed lids was not hitting your face from the correct side. And you definitely couldn’t turn your senses off enough to not feel the dip in the bed to your left, to not hear the light steady breaths, or feel his body heat.  
Fuck.  
You slowly, and regrettably pried your left eye open. And sure enough, there he was. Bucky fucking Barnes laid right next to you just as clothed as you currently were. (You were naked).  
You slowly, and stealthily slid out of bed finding your underwear first. Thank goodness.  
You realized that your clothes were thrown all over the room. Next was your leather pants, one sock, and BINGO! Finally, your shirt across the room. It was like a treasure hunt, or a game of ‘Where’s Waldo’ for your clothes.  
You grabbed your shoes, deciding that it was not worth it to use up borrowed time to put them on.  
As you turned the doorknob and looked behind you, you noticed that he was beginning to wake up.  
Shit.  
For a good five seconds, you froze staring at each other like deer in headlights. Especially since you saw Bucky coming to the shocking realization that what he thought had happened, happened not even 8 hours ago.  
But neither of you said anything. So, you just walked out of the room, narrowing your eyes as a silent message.   
We never speak about this.

…  
You sat in the kitchen of the compound staring blankly at your toast. You were hungry. At least a little bit.  
And you knew that you needed to hydrate with that big glass of orange juice in front of you.  
You weren’t one for hangovers; you’ve never even had one in your life. But you could definitely feel the dehydration setting in after all of the drinking you had been doing … Actually come to think about it you only had two drinks. You just ended up sweating a lot…  
“DAMN IT!” You exclaimed, chucking the glass across the room.  
“Okay, I am not cleaning that up,” Sam stated as he walked into the kitchen.  
You didn’t even respond. You just stayed silent, only acknowledging him with a quick nod.  
You could tell that he was pretty hungover. His eyes were half-open, and he had a hand to his head indicating a nasty headache. The sound of glass shattering against a nearby wall probably didn’t help either.  
“You okay, Y/N?” He asked, half-assed.  
“Fine,” You replied, through gritted teeth.  
“Why would anything be wrong?”  
He narrowed his eyes at you, realizing that you had used up the rest of the juice by as a makeshift baseball. So, he settled for a water bottle to take back to his room. You knew that you would not be seeing him anytime soon until tomorrow.  
“Steve,” Sam sighed at Steve walking in while Sam was on his way back to his room.  
“Maybe you can fix her. She’s malfunctioning. Maybe put her in some rice or something.”  
You rolled your eyes and scoffed. You wanted to laugh, but you were in too bad of a mood for that.  
“Hey, Y/N. Everything alright?”  
“Hey!” You replied, trying to sound chipper. You immediately realized that you definitely seemed like you were overcompensating.  
He rested his arms on the counter across from you giving you the ‘don’t give me that bullshit’ look.  
Steve really did know you that way. He was like an older brother to you. But as much as you appreciated that type of closeness to someone, you really hated the fact that you couldn’t lie to this guy.  
“Listen, it’s no big deal.”  
“Y/N,” he replied.  
“Don’t act like most of us didn’t know you pulled a disappearing act on us. We literally sent you and Bucky to go get something together and neither of you came back. And now you really don’t seem like yourself. Did something happen that we don’t know about?”  
You continued to stare at him, feeling your eye begin to twitch.  
Do you tell him? Do you lie?  
What to do, what to do, dear God…  
“Hey, Steve did you find th—”  
There it was. That familiar voice that you dreaded to hear, walked into the open space that you and Steve shared.  
“Why now?” you thought.  
He paused when he saw you. Probably thinking the exact same thing that you were.  
And then…You started to feel something much worse than anything you could have imagined to feel that morning. Something so much worse than regret, or disdain for who was standing in front of you. In fact, you would have settled for the worst hangover that ever existed in all of history instead of this.  
…You felt your pathetic little heart flutter.  
“Oh hell no,” you shuddered, shooting up as though the chair had turned into an electric chair.  
You then realized that you had actually blurted those words out, out loud. Had it not been for Steve’s eye raise, you might not have even noticed.  
“Okay,” Steve said in a firm tone. The type of tone that parents used to scold their children when they weren’t acting right. Granted, you weren’t his children. And you definitely weren’t like fighting siblings. Especially after what had happened last night.  
“You two need to work out whatever the hell is going on. This animosity that you have against each other is going too far.”  
If only he knew.  
You and Bucky continued to stare each other down.  
Steve, of course, couldn’t bear the silence.  
“You two got into one of your stupid fights again last night didn’t you? That’s why you both disappeared, right?”  
Neither of you broke away from the staring match.  
“You know what?” He continued.  
He suddenly walked over towards you, grabbed you by the upper arm, and pulled towards Bucky.  
He then grabbed Bucky by the collar of his t-shirt and continued to drag you to the home theatre.  
Like children.  
He then practically threw you in there, turned on the light and said,  
“Neither of you are getting out of here until you work it out. Everyone here is sick of your shit, and you two seem nowhere near resolving it on your own.”  
You were so angry, you felt your body begin to grow numb.  
This was not happening today of all days.  
“I’ll open the door and let you out once I figure you’ve had enough time to find common ground.”   
You turned to Bucky, who’s jawline was tightening more and more by the second. If Winter Soldier stares could kill, Steve would be a dead man right now.   
Steve shut the door, and you could hear a locking sound from the outside.  
“He…There’s a lock on the outside too?” You exclaimed.  
“Y/N,”  
“Aren’t you a fucking super soldier? Just kick the door down!”  
“We both know there’s no use of that. He’ll find a way to trap us both again into the same situation,” he stated.  
Why did he have to make sense?  
You rolled your eyes.  
“Hey listen,” he groaned.  
“I’m not much happier about this situation than you are.”  
“Really?” you sighed.  
“Is that what you thought last night?”  
“Interesting words for someone who kissed me first?”  
You gasped.  
You had actually forgotten about that part. In fact…until that moment you had totally blocked out the part of the story that happened before you ended up in bed together. Now you were at a loss for words.  
“I…But you…”  
“Oh, you’re as much to blame as I am, sweetheart.”  
You furiously made your way over to him and cornered him.  
“Don’t you dare call me sweetheart again.”


	2. Oh Hell No (Pt. II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------------------------------This chapter has sexual content-------------------------------------

10 hours earlier  
You and Bucky were both sent to go get the multiple bags of extra ice that were currently being delivered.  
Wanda had decided that she wanted to throw a big-ass party on the compound. And after a couple of hours, everyone was out of ice. How the hell was one supposed to chill the champagne, and wine without copious amounts of ice? It would be a tragedy.  
But of course, you were the one that was sent to go help Bucky. Mostly because you were the least drunk person around. Steve normally would have gone, but he had yet to show up.  
“Are you sure that they said that they came at this entrance?” asked Bucky in his oh too familiar annoyed tone.  
“Well, that’s where it says they are. Right here.”  
“Let me see that,” he groaned while snatching your phone out of your hand and took a good look at your screen.  
“Typical,” he sighed while shaking his head.  
You had the sense that he wasn’t feeling frustrated by the delivery people having not arrived when they already said they had.  
“What?”  
“Nothing,” he groaned, shaking his head.  
Other than the fact that you really would mix up which entrance to go to. This is the East entrance. Not the South entrance.”  
You felt an intense surge of anger radiate throughout your entire body. He really had to be mean about it too, didn’t he?  
“Why the fuck do you hate me so much?” you asked interrogatively.  
“I’m always doing something wrong, and when I’m doing something right, you always find a way to point out every single flaw. Especially when it comes to going out on assignments. So what is it, Buck? It can’t be because I’m a girl because you seem to be fine with everyone else male or female except for me.”  
“Y/N,” he responded.   
"You’re the cockiest person I’ve ever met. You're an easy second to Steve.”  
You frowned, and narrowed your eyes.  
“You never listen. You always want to do what you want to do. And you always think that you’re right! So when you do just so happen to succeed, you expect everyone to give you a pat on the head like you’re a puppy that just learned how to roll over.”  
“I’m cocky?” you retaliated.  
“You put yourself in way worse situations than I do, and you never listen either when others tell you not to do it! So what makes you much different?”  
“Don’t act like it’s the same thing when it’s me other than when you, Sam, or Nat.”  
“Why?” You exclaimed.  
“Because you’re the immortal super soldier?”  
“You know what, sweetheart?” he replied, stepping incredibly close to you to seem more menacing.  
You stared angrily into his sharp blue eyes. Your breaths began to grow more erratic as he towered over you, and neither of you gave up on the staring contest.  
“That’s exactly why.”  
After a good 10 second stare-down, you impulsively pulled his face closer to yours, and kissed him.

You had no idea what came over you. Maybe it was a mix of him being too close to you for comfort, the sharp stare that you were so familiar with, and the fact that you just wanted him to shut up already.  
Either way, he was not pulling away.  
In fact, he pulled you closer. Kissed you deeper. Brought his left hand to move up and down your waist with his right on the side of your face as things grew hotter and hotter.  
His body heat radiated onto you, and you felt your heart beat faster and faster. You didn’t even have time, or the sense to think about what was going on, or why it was happening. Was it the frustration manifesting into some sort of odd result? Misplaced lust? Something else?  
Those thoughts, (or lack thereof) didn’t stop anything from escalating as hard or fast as it did. He pushed you back a few feet and pressed you against the wall, not faltering on what he was doing before.  
You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled yourself up so that he was holding you, and your legs were wrapped around him. And now he moved his mouth from your mouth over to your neck.  
Within seconds of him biting along your neck (which you knew was definitely going to leave a mark), you uncontrollably let out a soft moan. When you did, you felt him smile deviously against your neck as one of his hands moved lower and lower down the front of your torso. By the time he slid his hand down your pants he was facing you, smugly staring, and studying how your expression changed as he pressed his fingers onto your underwear covered core. He liked seeing you at his mercy. There was no denying now that you were completely under his spell.  
You freed yourself from his grip and grabbed his right wrist.  
When you looked back, you saw that he looked confused for a moment. But when he saw which direction you were going in, he knew exactly where you were taking him. His room.  
His room was barely 100 feet away from where you were moments ago. So, you were inside in less than a minute.  
When he closed the door behind him, you pulled your shirt off in one swift movement and threw it across the room.  
He stepped closer to you, and kissed you ravenously once again and unclasped your bra.  
No fair.  
You pulled away again and began to pull his shirt up.  
Message noted.  
When he (figuratively) ripped it off, he swept you up, threw you on the bed like a ragdoll and positioned himself, planking over your jello-like body.  
He softly brushed his lips down your jawline, your neck, your exposed chest, and down your torso and stopped when he reached your hipbones. He knew he was being a tease, and he could tell by the way your body started to lightly tremble that it was working. When he pulled your leather pants along with your underwear off, your body was practically screaming for more. You wanted him to have you. For the time being, you wanted to be his.  
And he did…And you were.  
He had you reeling in ways that you had never felt before. He pushed you over the edge over, and over, and over again. In fact, he had you screaming at some point. Nobody had ever been able to do that before.  
Be the end of it, you felt as though you couldn’t speak. Or even move. So, you allowed your eyes to close, and you faded off into a deep, deep sleep.  
…  
That name triggered you the same way that it had last night.  
“Sweetheart.”  
He wasn’t saying it in some loving way that a boyfriend or husband would say it. It was sarcastic and condescending. And yet…A spark went off in your brain when he said it. It made you feel something strange. Sure, you felt that usual anger…But you felt that weird feeling before anger.  
Did you feel anger because of that weird, unexplained feeling? Was it just a feeling that was a two-second precursor to anger? Was it some weird form of lust that stemmed from being mentally flogged by that nickname?  
Either way…It lead you to make the exact same mistake as last night.  
You angrily stormed over to him and kissed him. You kissed him harder, deeper, and more unreservedly than the first time you kissed last night. And he reciprocated without hesitation.  
It was suddenly clear that what had happened last night was about to happen right here, right now on this floor.  
You pushed him down to the ground and settled yourself to sit on him where you could feel that he was just as lustful for you as you were for him in the moment. You used that to your advantage, grinding yourself against him, quickly resulted in light gasps and moans from the both of you.  
And because of that previous familiarity, and memory of how intense things were, you wanted him to have you once again. Right on that floor. Right away.  
And he did.   
…  
One year later.  
“Wanda, you really do find any occasion to throw a party whenever you can, don’t you?”  
“Oh come on, Y/N. What was I not going to throw a party for this?”  
You rolled your eyes and scooted closer to her on the couch to have a better look at what she was pulling up on her iPad. Of course, she had the party planner app open and then started searching to her regular websites to order everything she needed to make things as perfect as she wanted them.  
“Oh, and look at this cake designer that I’m ordering from. He specializes in these types of things,” she stated.  
“Aren’t they cool, or what?”  
“Wanda, we do not need something this fancy for right now.”  
“Of course you do!” she exclaimed.  
“You only get engaged…well…Hopefully once. I’m pretty sure this is the one and only time you’ll be engaged.”  
You chuckled, looking down at the silver diamond ring that Bucky had given you not 48 hours ago. It had two little diamonds on each side of a larger red ruby in the middle. It was the most beautiful ring that you had ever seen in your life. You really couldn’t believe that this was happening to you. You were engaged. On top of that, you were engaged to someone you couldn’t stand the sight of like a year and a half ago.  
When you finally got your clothes back on after that one impromptu moment of passion in the home theatre a year ago, you both sat down on the floor against the wall next to each other and called a truce.  
Steve walked in at that moment saw you with your head on his shoulder.  
And he looked disturbed. You were confused. You both were confused. You thought that he wanted you guys to bury the hatchet.  
“I could have gone my entire life without seeing that,” he said, shaken up.  
That’s when you realized.  
“You didn’t—”  
“Oh, I saw,” He stated, pointing at his phone followed by pointing at the fucking CCTV camera in the corner.  
First of all…you had no idea that that was there in the first place. Second of all, you had no idea that he’d be spying on you while having you locked in. And oh gosh, you knew the security system in the whole building had sound.  
“I’m gonna fucking kill you, Steve,” said Bucky.  
And the rest was history.  
Gone were the days where the sound of the word ‘sweetheart’ made you go into a blind rage. Now, you couldn’t wait until the next time he called you that again.


End file.
